


Rain

by Luzula



Category: due South
Genre: Gen, Podfic Available, ds_snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-22
Updated: 2008-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-03 13:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser in the desert.</p><p>Also available as a <a href="http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/rain-1">podfic</a> read by podficlover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Akamine_chan made me think about the desert, where I've never been, so of course I had to write Fraser in the desert. Thanks to Aka for beta-reading, as well.   
> Prompt: limit

Fraser's bare forearms stuck uncomfortably to the armrests of the plastic chair, and he lifted one to wipe at the drying sweat on his face. Even in the shade of the trailer, the heat made him slow and sticky like honey.

Through the open window, he heard Barbara Kowalski talking, a stream of words below his threshold of concentration, and Ray's murmured replies. Fraser wondered if she was preparing to feed them again. He wasn't really hungry, but it touched him that she extended her mothering to him as well.

There was a plant growing in the dust by his feet, and it seemed to be all flower--no stem or leaves visible. Clearly it had decided to spend all its resources on reproduction and none on survival as an individual. He spared it a brief thought of sympathy.

In a way, the desert reminded him of the tundra. Here, the limiting resource wasn't heat, as it was in the north, but water. Still, the harsh conditions produced the same kind of ingenious adaptations in order to survive.

Fraser closed his eyes and imagined cool rain falling on him and on the sand. It would fall until he was wet and dripping, until the ground was soaked and water ran in streams down into the arroyos that now lay dry and empty. The desert would bloom, then, pouring its heart out in a flood of color: pale blue asters, yellow sunflowers, the shocking pink of a giant flowering cactus. The bush they called chuparosa, over by the rocks, would be a cloud of red.

Fraser reluctantly opened his eyes. Heat shimmered on the horizon, and he closed them again and wished for rain.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Rain [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3914185) by [podfic_lover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfic_lover/pseuds/podfic_lover)




End file.
